<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>busy busy boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598529">busy busy boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Ten, Eventual Smut, F/M, best friend!ten, footlocker employee!xuxi, reader is a hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off that one post of "wayv as male thot jobs"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/You, Wong Yukhei | Lucas/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. oh my god this is my first time that i am writing something and building up the courage to post it. i just could NOT stop thinking about xuxi as your flirty footlocker employee himbo so yeah this is kind of self-indulgent.  anyways i hope someone out there enjoys this just as much as i do and falls in love with oc as hard as i did!!!! comments are appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were tired. </p><p>Your feet are aching from standing for almost the entirety of your shift. For the past six hours, you’ve had to deal with greasy teenage boys looking for the latest Nike shoe, helicopter parents wanting to make sure their kid had the best fit and angry customers trying to make a return without their receipt. Working at Foot Locker was exhausting. </p><p>“Hey _____, do you want to take your fifteen? I can cover you for right now,” your coworker, Seulgi, said. </p><p>“Oh my god yes please,” you said. Bless Seulgi’s heart, you thought. Your patience was starting to diminish by the hour. It was already five hours into your shift and you still hadn’t eaten lunch nor did you get enough sleep last night. College was a bitch and so was that Sensation and Perception class.</p><p>“Go ahead and go, I got you,”  Seulgi replied.</p><p>“Do you want anything from Starbucks?,” you asked, “I gotchu so don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Just an iced americano, please,” she said, “I’ll Venmo you the money when you come back.”</p><p>“Don’t worry babe. I’m pretty sure Ten is working right now anyway,” you said. Your childhood best friend and roommate had left earlier than you in his Starbucks uniform, but he mentioned covering a coworker’s shift.</p><p>Seulgi laughed, “Got it. By the way, give him my number, yeah?”  Seulgi threw a wink at you as you gagged.<br/>
“Fine, fine. I’ll be back with our drinks. Good luck with the white mom over there by the Air Jordans. She’s been trying to get us to give her an employee discount.”</p><p>Seulgi rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath as you walked away. You laughed at her reaction and hoped for her sake that the mom wouldn’t try to mess with her. Seulgi was incredibly intimidating when she wanted to be.</p><p>Working at the mall wasn’t as bad as you originally thought it would be. Since most of the workers were college students from either your school or the nearby universities, you enjoyed talking to your coworkers. They made your shifts bearable and entertaining.  </p><p>It also helped that your childhood best friend worked at the Starbucks in the very same mall. You and Ten had grown up together and formed a friendship in middle school. Both of you stuck by each other in high school, applied to nearly the same schools, and decided to enroll in the same university.  It was known that wherever Ten went, so did you. You two were inseparable.</p><p>As you rounded the corner, you saw Ten at the counter laughing at what someone was saying. Of course, he’s flirting on the job.<br/>
Well, you mused, at least this one has a nice back. And he’s tall.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>He’s wearing a black and white short sleeve shirt. </p><p>You would know that hideous uniform anywhere, especially since you were wearing the exact same one.</p><p>Ten was talking to Huang Xuxi.</p><p>Huang Xuxi was one of the golden boys of your university. Captain of the soccer team, charming, incredibly handsome, and tall. (You’re pretty sure he’s around six feet. God.) Xuxi was known for just how talented he was on the field and for just how good he was in bed.</p><p>Granted, he wasn’t that much of an asshole. He never strung more than one girl along. He made sure every person he hooked up with knew that there was nothing more attached to it and if they did not want that, they were free to walk away and pretend nothing had ever happened. No hard feelings.<br/>
Because of his transparency with partners and tight lips, no one ever had anything bad to say about him. </p><p>In fact, it was the girls he hooked up with instead that opened their mouth and bragged about having sex with him. They talked about how he always made sure they came first, how good he was with his mouth (in more ways than one), and his hands.</p><p>His gigantic fucking hands that could singlehandedly hold one iPad.</p><p>(You’ve witnessed it before and fuck was that one of the weirdest things that have turned you on).</p><p>Ten was still smiling and laughing at whatever Xuxi had said to him when he glanced up and noticed you. His face immediately changed into a mischievous smirk and when glanced at Xuxi and back to you. Ten knew how hot you found Xuxi and how much of a work crush you refused to admit you had.</p><p>That bitch, you thought. Ten better not say any dumb shit or I’m kicking his ass when we’re at home.</p><p>“Hey _____,” Ten said smugly, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>You were so gonna kick his ass.</p><p>“Hi Ten, can you make me an iced chai with soy and an iced americano? I have to bring it back to Seulgi before my break ends,” you said with a strained smile. You refused to have him and Xuxi in the same room for a long time. It would only end with Ten embarrassing you.</p><p>“Sure, let me just go get more stuff from storage,” he said while grinning. </p><p>You were glaring at Ten’s back as he walked away when Xuxi finally spoke.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart.”</p><p>You hated how flustered you felt when he called you that. </p><p>You took a deep breath and put a sultry smile on, dialing up the charm. You turned around to see Xuxi smiling down at you with a fond look in his eyes. You felt your ears getting read and cursed yourself mentally.</p><p>Get a grip bitch, he can’t know how much you want to swallow his dick.</p><p>“Hey Xuxi,” you said with your best flirty voice, “Are you gonna start your shift soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, I clock in soon, like around twenty minutes or so. Are you gonna be working with me for a bit, baby?” he replied with a gentle smile.</p><p>You hated how easily he could call you pet names and hated even more how much it affected you, but you would never outwardly show it. Even if you did want to fuck him. </p><p>“Yeah, I got three more hours to go. I haven’t taken my lunch yet though since I’m trying to leave early.”</p><p>“Oh?,” Xuxi perked up “You wanna get lunch with me then?”</p><p>Fuck. He was so fucking cute. And that was worse than sexy. </p><p>“I’m sorry babe, but I promised Jennie I would eat with her after she finished her shift. We’re supposed to be going over to Jisoo’s after work,” you apologized. You didn’t even notice the pet name you just gave him but he did. While he perked up and looked at you with a gleam in his eye, you mulled over how you had already made plans in advance to meet up with your other best friends. </p><p>“Ah, it’s okay. Some other time, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course. Besides, I’ll ask the manager if she’ll let us work on the floor that way you can tell me all about your game last night?” you said. Your words ended off with a question. God, you regretted saying that as soon it came out. You didn’t want to be that annoying bitch who just kept fawning over him and never letting him breathe.<br/>
Xuxi brightened up. “Yes! God, I hate being on the floor with Matthew. He won’t stop talking to me about his latest gym session and the new protein he’s trying out. You know yesterday he texted me telling me I need to work on my tits? Not chest or pecs, tits.”</p><p>You busted out laughing. Your coworker, Matthew,  who usually went by BM, was such a gym bro.</p><p>As you and Xuxi kept talking about your coworkers' antics and updated him on what has happened today, Ten had already come out and started working on the drinks. He noticed how Xuxi and you had moved away from the counter to stand by the windows. He didn’t even think you noticed the change or how Xuxi looked at you. </p><p>Yes, Xuxi was a huge manwhore and had a body count that could rival the number of goals the soccer team scored last season. Yes, he was known to not date or keep a girl for longer than two weeks. But Xuxi looked at you like he was endeared. Like he was intrigued. He and Ten had quite a few mutual friends, so Ten is no stranger to seeing Xuxi flirt. With you though, it was different.</p><p>Xuxi looked like he wanted to ravish you and hold your hand. He looked at you as if he was hooked on your every word, and he was. </p><p>Ten smiled to himself.</p><p>“_____, your drinks are ready!”  He yelled out.</p><p>You startled and turned when Ten called your name. You had nearly forgotten you were on your very short fifteen-minute break and had to get to work before your manager fired you. Talking to Xuxi just made you tune out everything else. </p><p>“Let’s go back to work together, I’ll just sit in the back while waiting,” Xuxi whispered to you. Turning back around, you startled when you realized just how close his face was to yours. Just<br/>
What the fuck. How did he get so close? Why does he smell so good? How is his skin so clear? </p><p>This isn’t fair, you dejectedly thought. Xuxi had no visible pores at all while you were wearing the e.l.f primer and translucent powder to make sure your skin doesn’t look cakey.</p><p>The fuck, must be nice being born with naturally good skin. It saves you money AND time.</p><p>“Okay,” you mumbled. You glanced down at his lips and….. Wow. Are they naturally that big? Did he get fillers? What other body parts were big besides his lips, hands, and di---</p><p>“_____?”</p><p>“Yes!,” you jumped. You made the mistake to make eye contact with Xuxi while he smirked as if he knew that you were gawking at him.</p><p>“Let’s go back to work, okay babe?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Sure,” you said dazedly.</p><p>“Hey _____, hurry the fuck up and come here,” Ten said.</p><p>You walked up to him and Ten yanked you so hard that you basically had half your body on the other side of the counter. </p><p>“Get it together bitch,” Ten whispered. “You did not waste some of your primer and the jeans that make your ass look good just to make an ass out of yourself. Stop being ditzy and starting flirting, you slut. I know you want to suck his dick. Plus, you need to get out of this dry spell you’re in. That belt you have on is basically a chastity one. Especially since it's from Ross.”</p><p>You gasped. “First of all, fuck you, you classist bitch. Second of all, I am not in a dry spell. We’re just not all massive hoes like you.”</p><p>“Yeah well, I’m a bisexual. And a dancer. And one that lives in Los Angeles. Everyone knows we’re the biggest sluts there is. And don’t change the subject. The last time you got laid was at that frat party which was last fucking month. You hooked up with Mingyu, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you sighed dreamily. Mingyu was in your top five best lays ever. You knew that football player strength would have come in handy. “God, he was so good. He was huge AND had the strength to throw me around. You know I love men that can carry me.”</p><p>“Yes, I do, unfortunately. I also know that so can Xuxi over there. But guess what? He won’t unless you just keep staring at his blowjob lips and acting like some shy virgin. Now go, I want you to bring out the hoe side of _____ and have him so wrapped around your finger that he daydreams about you when WAP comes on,” Ten hissed as he practically shoved you away. </p><p>As annoying as your roommate may be, he was right. You wanted that dick. And you were going to get it.</p><p>You took a deep breath, fixed your posture, and straightened out your shoulders. Grabbing the drink carrier from Ten, he quickly fixed your hair and whispered “That’s it. That’s the hot _____ I know. Go make me proud.”</p><p>You walked back to where Xuxi was leaning by the door. “Ready?” you asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. Xuxi locked his phone and put it in his pocket. When he lifted up his,  you gave him your best sultry smile. </p><p>“Let’s go then,” you said, with a suggestive tone.</p><p>Xuxi smirked as he opened the door for you. He had a sinking feeling that whatever you and Ten were having a whispering match about, would end with him in trouble.</p><p>But he wouldn’t mind at all, especially with your ass looking that good in those pair of jeans and smelling so damn good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO IT'S BLACKPINK DAY PLEASE SUPPORT MY BABIES BY LISTENING TO THE ALBUM!!! LET ME KNOW YOUR FAVORITE TRACK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, so let me get this straight. Do you want to date this guy? Or do you just wanna fuck him?”</p><p>“_____, please stop fucking athletes. You have a type and it’s shitty men who have two brain cells.”</p><p>“OKAY,” you yelled. “I get it! I like my men that know how to juggle balls and can juggle me! IS THAT CRIME?!”</p><p>“No! But what about some cute English major? Or a sociology one? You like sociology!” Jisoo insisted.</p><p>“First of all bitch, English majors are pretentious so how dare you,” you snapped, “Have you not seen You? Everyone knows to stay away from them. And sociology majors are only good for arguing on Twitter. They suck at sex.”</p><p>“Um fuck you? I’m a sociology major and  I--” Jennie started</p><p>You interrupted her, “I do not need to know about you and Jisoo’s sex life. Please. Not all of us like romantic candlelit sex. I want someone to choke me and degrade me! I love being degraded! Have either of you been thrown around? Or tried orgasm denial?”</p><p>Jisoo scowled. “No, you freak. Some of us don’t like being rough.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jennie sniffed. “There’s nothing wrong with vanilla sex. So what if I like to have my room smell like A Thousand Wishes and have Alina Baraz playing while I’m fucking? Also, who wants to have their orgasm be denied? Isn’t that, like, the opposite of what someone would want in sex?”</p><p>You gaped at her, “Oh my god. I’m going to ignore that last question and focus on what’s more disturbing. Are you serious, bitch? A Thousand Wishes is the scent you pick from Bath and Body Works? There are better ones.”</p><p>“Ooo, really? Which ones do you recommend?” Jennie lights up as she asks.</p><p>“Okay, you need to try---”</p><p>“Oh my god, can we focus?!” Jisoo hisses. She looks between you and her girlfriend and sighs when you both turn to her with incredulous faces.</p><p>Of course both of you thought she was crazy for interrupting the conversation.</p><p>“Look, _____” Jisoo sighs, “You don’t think this is a bad idea? You work with this guy. What if it makes things awkward?”</p><p>“It won’t,” you dismiss while waving a hand around,  “He’s chill. I’m chill. We’re both grown and can handle sleeping together while staying… colleagues. Acquaintances. Whatever the hell we are.” </p><p>Jisoo and Jennie shared a look. They both knew that once you set your sights on someone, it was only a matter of time until you sunk your claws into them. Their warnings were only going to fly right over your head. Usually, your friends would admire how determined you are when you want to achieve something and wouldn’t let anyone deter you. Any other day they would admire your perseverance. </p><p>Today wasn’t that day.</p><p>You saw the look that the couple in front of you shared and immediately tensed up.</p><p>“Look, I know what you two are thinking,” you say with your brows furrowing, “He seems like just my type. But I’ll be careful. If I feel myself getting too…. too close or feeling like it’s too much I’ll stop.”</p><p>Jisoo immediately softened her face and spoke gently. “_____, I’m not trying to control you. Neither is Jennie. We both love you, you know that. You’re like our sister and daughter all in one. We just know of Xuxi’s reputation and want you to tread carefully, okay?”</p><p>You looked at her with wide eyes, “What do you mean?”</p><p>It wasn’t that they were upset over you sleeping around, far from it actually. You were a big girl who could do whatever and whoever you wanted. Hell, they often played wing woman and set you up with guys they knew you would like.</p><p>They were just worried about you. You were the baby of the group with a personality that someone could easily take advantage of. It’s not like you were the type to run at the first sign of romance, in fact, you enjoyed it. </p><p>You, whether you admitted it or not, were secretly a hopeless romantic. You were okay with having casual sex, but if it went anything farther then that.. </p><p>Well. </p><p>You fall hard. You loved the idea of love no matter how much of a realist you forced yourself to be. You liked making connections and building relationships with people that made you laugh, it was a part of your charm. You gave away your heart too easily when it came to relationships, and they had been there to pick up the pieces quite a few times.  You gave your all to someone and it hurt them seeing someone do wrong by you.</p><p>Your friends were only worried about you because they both knew of Huang Xuxi. </p><p>And they both knew he was exactly the type of guy who could charm you and would fall for immediately.</p><p>Jennie moved to sit by you and cuddled closer, “Look, yeah he’s a nice guy. Everyone knows that. But… he’s just a player. Sure he’s transparent with every girl he sleeps with, but that doesn’t mean he treats girls nicely. And you deserve to be treated nicely. Or I’ll kick his fucking ass and set his car on fire.”</p><p>Jennie beamed at you when she finished speaking.  You felt your heart warm at the threat. She absolutely would follow through with it and knowing you had a friend who would go that far for you made you feel safe and secure.</p><p>“Me too, Jennifer. If I didn’t know you and Jisoo are practically soulmates I would say the same thing. But since you two are basically the last piece of evidence that proves love exists, I’ll settle for something else. So if any one of those girls on the cheer team give you the slightest bit of attitude I’ll slap them.”</p><p>Jisoo smiled seeing the exchange. For right now, they’ll put Huang Xuxi onto the backburner. </p><p>“Anyways, let’s go back to what we all came here for. The semester starts next week and the Theta Chi house is working with the Sigma Kappa girls to throw the first party. So obviously we need to look sexy as fuck. Especially _____ and Lisa. You both have cobwebs and dust collecting on your vaginas that I can see.”</p><p>“What the fuck” you gasped, “Ten told me the same thing! It’s literally been a month. Cmon, that’s not even that long.”</p><p>“Yeah well, for a university student it is. Especially for someone hot like you. Even more so when we take your track record into consideration. Your virginity is basically putting itself together again like the ashes of the ones that died in Infinity War,” Rosie said as she walked into the apartment with Lisa towing in right behind her. </p><p>You jumped at their entrance then scowled after her comment sunk in, “Leave me alone, Roseanne,” </p><p>Rosie glared at you for the use of her full first name as she sat down across from you.</p><p> “When was the last time you got laid?” you taunted, “We haven’t heard any hoe stories from you either!”</p><p>Rosie perked up, “Last night, actually. I went on a date with Jungkook and went back to his apartment. Mingyu says hi, by the way. Did you know they were roommates?”</p><p>“UGH,” you groaned. “Of course you get laid by one of the hottest dudes there is. And he’s nice! What the fuck! Save some for us bitch!”</p><p>Rosie laughed and looked down, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink.</p><p>Immediately everyone got quiet and stared at her. </p><p>“Rosé,” Lisa drawls out slowly, “Do you actually like this guy?”</p><p>Rosie sobered up quickly and looked around at each of you.</p><p>“Okay, look,” she says slowly, “I’m gonna be honest with you guys. I--”</p><p>“Oh my god,” you interject with a groan. You throw yourself onto the couch and cover your eyes with your arm, “Everyone is falling in love except me! I haven’t even had sex in so long! Not even oral!”</p><p>“I didn’t even finish yet!” Rosie says exasperated.</p><p>“Yes, but you’re Rosé, everyone falls in love with you on the first date. And if this guy didn’t then I’ll kill him. Because you’re pretty and perfect and deserve the world. Why wouldn’t he fall in love right away? The fuck.”</p><p>Rosie flushes but sends you a shy smile either way.</p><p> “As I was saying, I actually have been going on dates with Jungkook but didn’t say anything because I actually like this guy. I was worried he just wanted to hit it and quit it, that’s why I never mentioned it. I would’ve been so embarrassed if that happened and I gushed about how much I like him but… I think it’s going well. I hope he asks to be exclusive soon,” she finishes with a whisper.<br/>You suddenly sit up straight and smack the sofa. Your friends jump at the sudden action when you open your mouth and say “I’ll shove my foot up his ass if he doesn’t ask you to be his girlfriend, Rosie. I don’t give a fuck how hot he is, you’re way hotter and have a line of people knocking at your door.”</p><p>Lisa blinks, “Okay, _____. You are at a ten right now and need to take it to a two. Not everything needs to turn into a wannabe WWE match, but I agree. Rosie, if he doesn't ask you to be exclusive within the next month, drop him.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rosie sighs while looking down and playing with the hem of her dress, “I just haven’t liked someone like this in a while and I’m just… yeah. But enough about me! There’s nothing to get sad about! We have more important issues to focus on. Like _____ and Lisa being the reborn virgins of the group. Ironic since you two are the biggest hoes I know.”</p><p>Lisa groans, “I know. I’ve just been so stressed with the dance team and summer school. I haven’t had time to even rest and now the semester is starting? Bitch..” she shakes her head without finishing. </p><p>Jennie gets up and claps her hands, “Well, what are we waiting for? The Theta Chi party is the perfect time and place for you two to get some. It’s coming up soon and we need to start pampering now. It doesn’t even need to be for hooking up, it can be a good luck present for the semester starting. Now c'mon, get your shit” she says grabbing yours and Lisa’s arms and yanking you two up, “if we leave right now we can make it to the salon as a walk-in. I’ll pay for everything.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The final days leading up to a new semester were tiring. You had a short timeframe in which you had to get your financial aid sorted out, make sure you sent out the emails that needed to be sent, talked to your manager about your schedule, and mentally prepare yourself. <br/>On top of all the stress you had going on outside of work, work itself had been incredibly busy. With the upcoming start of a new school year, the store had been filled to the brim with snot nosed kids, demanding parents, and hoards of teenagers all looking for the perfect shoe. You had asked for more hours to get some extra cash, but you were starting to regret it. With the back to back scheduling and long shifts, there was no time for you to sit down and breathe.</p><p>Fortunately today, you were scheduled to do sorting in the back for the majority of your shift. Which meant you had to take inventory for an hour and sit around on your phone for the rest of it.</p><p>As you were counting how many black high tops Converses there were left and cursing the middle schoolers who never failed to sell them out early every year, you failed to notice someone walking in.</p><p>“Hey, _____. You need some help?” Jaehyun asked.</p><p>You tensed up immediately after hearing the voice and mentally cursed yourself for not washing your hair last night or doing your full makeup routine.</p><p>At least you had the decency to put on your eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh hey, Jaehyun. I didn’t know you were scheduled for today. How was your vacation?” you asked while putting on a fake smile.</p><p>Jaehyun was one of your coworkers, and also your ex-boyfriend. The funny, sweet basketball player had been working at Foot Locker way longer than you and had been the one to train you. He was the one to take you under his wing and introduce you to everyone, offered to buy you something to eat whenever you forgot to bring lunch, and the type of guy to bring everyone who was scheduled with him a drink from Starbucks.</p><p>He was everyone’s work crush, including yours.</p><p> Until he cheated on you. </p><p>“It was good,” he grinned at you, “I missed my grandparents and the rest of my family, so it was nice to see them again. But the weather here is much better than back home.”</p><p>“I’m glad you got to see them!” you said with a tone that was obvious you felt anything but glad for him. </p><p>As you were thinking about how to somehow get out of this conversation while not getting scolded by your manager for abandoning your task, Jaehyun was busy looking you up and down. The summer had definitely done you good, even if you had spent most of it at work. It hadn’t been that long since he last saw you but your skin was glowing and sun-kissed, even more than usual. There was also definitely much more ass in your jeans than from what he remembers. You already had a nice one to begin with, something he took note of whenever you climbed up the ladder to get a box of shoes too high for you in the backroom.</p><p>He remembered when you first walked into Foot Locker for an interview. It was nearly impossible not to notice you. You walked into any room and instantly commanded the attention of everyone within your vicinity. With your sun-kissed glowing skin and a gleaming smile, you had everyone watching you all the time.</p><p>The funny part was that you barely even noticed it.</p><p>Jaehyun knew of you before you had even submitted an application. Of course he knew of the pretty psychology student who nearly always got the top scores and didn’t have a stick up their ass for it. You were always willing to lend a helping hand and had the patience to explain theories and concepts for hours to someone who didn’t have a clue. </p><p>Don’t get him wrong, you were far from a pushover, and more often than not he would overhear you tell classmates the many ways you would shove a textbook up their ass if they tried to copy off you or didn’t at least try to put in an effort.</p><p>It was evident that you weren’t a pushover or afraid to ask for what you wanted. You just took a while to warm up to people and let them in close enough to see the bratty side of you. </p><p>He was lucky enough to be one of those you let in, but he had to go and fuck it all up.</p><p>Jaehyun tried again, “So, how was your summer?”</p><p>You didn’t have the time or energy for this shit. “Jaehyun,” you said sharply. “I’ve been incredibly stressed with trying to juggle my summer class, work, and social life if you’re that desperate to know. I don’t need--”</p><p>Jaehyun cut you off, “_____, I’m sorry. I just want to talk to you and explain, please.”</p><p>Conversation with Jaehyun once came as natural as breathing to you. There used to be a time where he could ask the world from you and you would do anything to give it to him. He was the person you looked forward to seeing the most, the one you wanted to see right when you woke up and before you fell asleep. And at one point he was.</p><p>You were never blind to how attractive he is. Jaehyun, with the sweet smile and tall, lean build was the kind of guy who could get people to stop and stare whenever he walked by. Hell, you had seen it happen nearly every time the both of you went walking to the food court.</p><p>After all, he was Jung Jaehyun, a university basketball player.</p><p>Which was just a kind way to say he was a fuckboy.</p><p>To make it even worse, he was a fucking frat boy. Which meant he had a reputation of sleeping his way through campus.</p><p>When he was the one to ask you out first, you had told yourself that it was just a way for him to get into your bed. After the second, third, and fourth date, you still mistook his advances as him trying to be kind to you before he hit it and quit. It was a month into the dates that he asked you to be his girlfriend. Even then, you were very cautious at the beginning of your relationship. You had dealt with your fair share of playboys like Jaehyun and weren’t afraid to bust their balls.</p><p>You actually enjoyed knocking men down a peg or two.</p><p>But Jaehyun was nothing if not persistent. He made an effort to spend as much time with you as possible and get to know you on an intimate level. The constant sleepovers at your place and late-night talks had both of you falling in love, fast and hard.</p><p>To this day, you still didn’t know why he cheated on you. </p><p>Jaehyun interrupted your thoughts, “_____?”</p><p>You shook your thoughts away, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked if you had any plans for the last week of summer?”  </p><p>You sighed, “Look, Jaehun. I’m just exhausted thinking about the semester starting. But I’m trying to distract myself from thinking about school and worry about my social life instead. So yes, I do have plans to go out and yes, it is to the same party your frat is hosting. But I’m not going for you, so do not approach me or talk to me. Don’t even look at me. I have bigger things to worry about and I do not want to deal with the stupid questions from your stupid friends.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like what, what?”</p><p>Jaehyun scrunched his face in confusion, “You said you had bigger things to worry about. Is everything okay? Are your brothers good?”</p><p>As much as you hated to admit it, your heart fluttered. Jaehyun knew how much you cared about your younger brothers. He loved them just as much as you and liked going with you whenever you visited home, “Well yes but---”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jaehyun lets out a breath. “Look _____, I know you don’t owe me anything. I know I fucked up real bad, but please let me just explain everything. I want you to know what happened. I valued our relationship above everything and it meant the world to me. I know it might not have looked like it but--”</p><p>You snorted. Good for him, he’s self-aware.</p><p>Jaehyun flushed at your laugh. He deserved it but tried again “_____, please---”</p><p>Every sad look he sent you was sending you over the edge. Who did he think you were? You weren’t the type to let people step all over you like regardless of what Jaehyun thought. As mildly insulted as you felt over how little he thought of you, you didn’t have the type to tear a new one into him. You had shit to do or else your manager would be pissed.</p><p>“Jaehyun, I can’t do this.”</p><p>“_____, what---”</p><p> </p><p>“_____.”<br/>Jumping at the sudden mention of your name, you had failed to notice a tall figure standing only feet away from Jaehyun during the conversation between the two of you. </p><p>“Xuxi,” you breathed out.</p><p>Jaehyun frowned, “Xuxi?”</p><p>“Xuxi,” the man himself said. Xuxi was staring at you with something dark, something that made you tense up and on edge for what his next move would be. He had been sent to the back to clock in and help you out with inventory when he noticed that the door was left slightly open. Xuxi had stopped when he heard Jaehyun’s voice and the exasperated tone in your voice.</p><p>When Xuxi realized Jaehyun was the one in there with you, he felt that ugly jealous feeling crawl up his chest. He didn’t want to closely examine why it was there. You weren’t his. The two of you hadn’t been close enough for him to consider you as his, but he still didn’t like the idea of you being stuck in a room with Jaehyun.</p><p>Xuxi didn’t want to harbor any ill feelings towards Jaehyun; he was his frat brother and Xuxi never had an issue with him. He already owed Jaehyun one for getting him a job here but after finding out what went down between the two of you, he lost respect for Jaehyun.</p><p>Xuxi was self-aware that he wasn’t the most romantic guy on campus nor was he the type to go steady with someone, but he would never string a girl along or cheat on her. He respected them enough to be upfront from the beginning of what he wanted and wouldn’t harbor any ill feelings if they refused to sleep with him afterward. He tried to be gentle with everyone who ever tried to pursue something serious with him.</p><p>It wasn’t well known across campus that Jaehyun and you were a couple, which confused him at first. He didn’t know why both of you kept it under wraps. If he was dating you, he’d make sure to broadcast out to the entire city. You were one of the sweetest girls he’s ever met. You weren’t stuck up or mean to anyone. He didn’t think you were aware of it, but you and he were in the same department. While you were in the Child Studies department only for a minor, he had it for his major so he spent quite a bit of time in the building. Xuxi would often see you helping out underclassmen who were very clearly overwhelmed, sharing your notes to classmates, and talking to the professors as if they were your friends. He liked seeing you brighten up the department every time you walked in.</p><p>To add the cherry on top, you were stunning. Immediately a heat curled up in his stomach when he thought about how good you looked. God, he would’ve been blind to not see how utterly gorgeous you were. Those long, toned legs and pouty lips had him captivated since day one. As well as those big, wide doe eyes of yours that gave you an innocent look when he knew you were the complete opposite.</p><p>“Hey man, how were the new soccer recruits? I swear the only times I’ve seen you in the house were when you came back tired and hungry,” Jaehyun laughed, oblivious to the growing tension in the room.</p><p>The two of you broke eye contact as Jaehyun went to give Xuxi that stupid one-armed hug boys do. You felt your entire face flush and looked at the floor while you wallowed in the embarrassment of knowing Xuxi knew you and Jaehyun had a messy breakup.</p><p>You went back to counting shoes or at least pretending to. Frankly, you had no idea what the hell it was that you were doing before Jaehyun walked in, but you were damned sure that was the last time you opened your fat mouth like that ever again at work.</p><p>“_____, you miss me?” Xuxi said. </p><p>What.</p><p>The hell is he saying, you thought.</p><p>Bracing yourself, you turned around to face him. They had moved closer to the wall with Xuxi leaning against it like he owned the damn place.</p><p>“Um. Yes,” you blinked.</p><p>Xuxi smirked at you and walked up to you. You tensed up and subconsciously held your breath for whatever his next move would be. </p><p>“C'mon don’t be like that, baby, “Xuxi said. He walked up to you and put an arm around your shoulders, “I missed you. Thought about you every time Coach let me take a break.”</p><p>You flushed at the endearment but made no move to refuse his arm. Or correct him. You had no clue what he was playing at but a guy as hot as Xuxi was calling you baby, so you didn’t have an issue with it.</p><p>You scowled up at him, “Shut up, lying ass. I heard your Coach rarely ever gives you guys breaks. Last time I heard the admin ladies talking about how some kid’s mom was threatening to sue.”</p><p>“Well that story is true,” he said grinning down at you, “but I’d never lie to you. Not to my favorite girl.”</p><p>You felt yourself blushing again at him calling you baby and for the way he was looking down at you. With him that close to you and looking down with that smile of his, you’ve never been more aware of how handsome Xuxi is.</p><p>“Oh, and Jaehyun? I heard Manager was looking for you out on the floor. Apparently, you’ve been gone for too long,” Xuxi said, giving him a smile that Jaehyun knew was strained.</p><p>Jaehyun clenched his jaw. He didn’t like the way you got all shy around Xuxi or the way your entire demeanor caused him to do a double-take. He’s seen you like this before.</p><p>It was the way you were when you used to be in love with him.</p><p>“You should get going, Jaehyun. The manager isn’t in a really good mood today. She gave me an attitude for not having the size some kid wanted. Does she not know by now that we always sell the Converses early?” you said. You rolled your eyes and continued ranting, blissfully unaware of the tension growing between the two boys.</p><p>Jaehyun saw Xuxi’s hand almost brushing your breast and could tell you either had no clue, or used to it by now.</p><p>“Yeah Jaehyun, better hurry,” Xuxi said innocently. </p><p>“Fine. But, _____,” Jaehyun walked up to you with a determined look on his face. He grabbed your wrist and gently yanked you out from under Xuxi. “I just want to talk to you. Give me just one opportunity and you’ll never see me again, okay? You already know about the party at Theta Chi. Promise me you’ll go?”</p><p>You nod. You were staring at him with a flustered look that made his heart ache.</p><p>Jaehyun leaned down to whisper, “Go look for me there, okay? Just one last time, please.”</p><p>His lips brushed against your ear before he quickly walked away. You were left stumbling for the words to reply with when he just left.</p><p>What the hell was that? </p><p>Clearing your throat, you turned around to face Xuxi who was leaning against the wall, again. This time though he had his arms crossed and was staring at the door Jaehyun exited out of. When he heard you, he directed his blank gaze to you.</p><p>There was a brief silence that felt oddly tense to you. </p><p>What the fuck was this kid’s problem, you thought.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at him when it was clear he was just going to stare at you with a bitchy face and that made you on edge. Especially since you didn’t put in an effort to look good today</p><p>“What?,” you snapped, “Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>He didn’t reply to you right away. He searched your face for a bit until he pushed himself off the wall and walked up to you.</p><p>One of his hands comes up to your chin and grabs it gently, forcing you to look up at him. Your breath immediately stilled at his touch. His hands were so warm and so big that you were willing to bet they were bigger than your face. You tried to distract yourself with that thought so you wouldn’t focus on how insanely gorgeous he was up close, but that didn’t settle well with him.</p><p>He squeezed you so gently that you almost didn’t feel it, but you did.</p><p>When you met his gaze, he finally spoke.</p><p>“You good?” he asked. You could feel his breath tickle your lips. You were so captivated by his own lips being that close to yours that you didn’t answer until he squeezed you again. You nodded as a reply, too dazed to actually talk.</p><p>He gave you a grin and continued, “Don’t look for Jaehyun, okay? I got you. Whatever it is you need or want, I got you for it. Not him.”</p><p>You stared up at him with a surprised and innocent look on his face that only served to make him want to wreck you.</p><p>Xuxi still had a grip on you, “Good girl. I’ll come looking for you. You don’t need to go after anyone. I’ll do it. You understand me, right? You get what I’m saying?”</p><p>You avert your gaze as the words he said made you feel things that far too inappropriate for the workplace. </p><p>It had been so long for you, evident in the sudden dampness you felt between your legs that came right after he called you a good girl.</p><p>“That’s good. Of course my girl understands, you always do so good in everything. Now I’m gonna go back out there and do my job. Remember what I said, okay?”</p><p>Xuxi lets you go but of course he doesn’t do it simply. Of course he doesn’t. Simple isn’t in this man’s vocabulary. This man just had to call you a good girl and his girl in the fucking storage room at work. He just had to drag his hand down and let it trace the hollows of your throat first before stepping back and walking away from you. </p><p>You let all the tensions you didn’t know you had out of your body as you sink into the only chair there is. You don’t think about what could happen at work that much, or at all really, but you for sure never saw Huang Xuxi making you wet while on the job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WE ARE THE LOVESICK GIIIIIIIIRLS!!!<br/>Is now a part of this story's soundtrack hehehehe</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>busy boy by chloe and halle, 3:15 by bazzi, save room for us by tinashe, just like you by emotional oranges, superlove by tinashe (i love her can you tell), love ny kendrick, and replay by iyaz are all part of the soundtrack for this fic. they were the inspiration but i'll probably add more songs as the story progresses.</p><p>also you can find me at tumblr, @tensonline</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>